


Lyrical Heart: Battle of Avalon

by lyrical_dark_mage



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Battle Scenes, Betrayal, Comrades, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Loss of Parent(s), Mages, Magic and Science, Major Original Character(s), Major ca, Missing Persons, Misunderstandings, One True Pairing, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Organizations, Trust, Village Massacre(s), magic fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_dark_mage/pseuds/lyrical_dark_mage
Summary: Yuriko Takamachi was 6 when she saved an injured mage, this almost cost her life, however. Six years pass by since Yuriko started learning magic and she gets assigned a case related to the strongest terrorist group; Avalon. will Yuriko and the other mages be able to handle it?





	Lyrical Heart: Battle of Avalon

In the cold quiet forest, there was a girl with auburn hair and purple eyes playing in the forest, she ran and jumped around careful not to make any sound hiding behind a tree or bush from time to time,The girl's hair was tied with a pink ribbon in a side ponytail, wearing a purple t-shirt and a white skirt didn't seem to affect her speed as she ran full speed ahead through the green girl about the exact same age was following her, the girl had short blue hair and had bright blue eyes, "Wait for me Yuriko!" the girl shouted at the auburn-haired girl who was her friend.

 

yuriko smiled as she stopped and looked behind her to where the bluenette was standing taking her breath, "Hurry up Amber, we don't want your big sister to catch up to us!" she continued running, "I don't know about you but I am not going to let her catch me!"

 

"Yuu wait up!" Amber ran after Yuriko as she gets grabbed by her and pushed towards a bush when they heard the sound of footsteps.

 

"Sooner or later I am going to find both of you Amber, Yuu," Another girl with blue hair and blue eyes looked around trying to find the little girl, she was older than amber and Yuriko but looked almost identical to her younger sister just with longer hair.

 

Yuriko remained hidden not making any sound as she sees her friend walking the other way, she was still covering Amber's mouth not wanting her to give away their location, she was wondering whether or not she should follow Julia and surprise her when she heard a sound coming from a couple meters away, Yuriko looked back at where the blue-haired girl had gone only to decide to go deeper into the forest.

 

Curiosity had gotten the better of Yuriko as she started to take small, slow steps into the forest, as she got deeper into the forest the sound became louder. "Yuu! big sis warned us not to cross this side of the forest multiple times!" Amber ran towards Yuriko, "You don't know what's on the other side, there could be dangerous animals."

 

Yuriko started feeling she shouldn't go there just like Amber said knowing that her friend did have a valid point, Yuriko looked up and saw light clashing with each other she gets caught up in the view not realizing how dangerous it was to be here, Yuriko regained her focus when she saw one of the two lights was coming closer coming closer but Amber, on the other hand, had a slight idea about that light and if it was what she's thinking she had to grab Yuriko and run as fast as they can. the light came way to close to the two girls making them rapidly jump out of the way as the light clashed into the tree behind them.

 

Yuriko looks behind her towards the direction where the light went only to see a woman with long black hair unconscious on the floor with her arms and head bleeding making both her and Amber stare in shock, Yuriko rapidly got up and ran to the woman and bent down next to her, "Hey are you alright?!" she looked at the woman in fear, not because of what happened but because the little girl didn't know what to do but she knew she had to act quickly for the sake of the woman who was in front of her, "What are we supposed to do?" she looked at Amber who was still shacking with fear, Amber shakes her head to wake herself up.

 

"I'll go get Julia, you stay here and take care of the woman Yuu!" Amber said as she ran towards where her sister was last scene hoping she'd find her soon. Yuriko looked back at the woman, "Don't worry, You'll be fine...I think."

 

Yuriko trusted Amber and Julia greatly they were her only friends, she had known the two sisters before she could even walk or speak although she did know them and their family was not from Uminari city Yuriko didn't really know where they were from. All the brunette did know was that her parents were good friends of the two sister's mother; Eloise Riviere, Yuriko had met Eloise a few times in the past and they did get along pretty well.

 

**After a while**

Yuriko and Amber looked at Julia as she bandaged the Woman's hand and head. "She's severely injured but she'll be in good condition after she has some rest," Julia told them. "That's good to hear," Yuriko sighed a sigh of relief, she was glad that Amber was able to get Julia as soon as she did. "Now Yuriko, you should probably get home, and be careful on your way back," Julia pat Yuriko's head, "Don't worry I'll take care of her, you can come visit her tomorrow, alright? Amber will help me too."

 

Amber nods, "Yes I will so you don't need to worry about it Yuu, she's in good hands." Yuriko nodded knowing she'd probably not be able to help anyway, the sun was about to set too and she didn't want her parents to get worried, "I know," She waved goodbye to her friend, "See you tomorrow Juli, Amber!"

 

Julia couldn't help but smile as she sees Yuriko smiling at her before she got out of the cabin and started walking to her home, she looked back at the black-haired woman and sighed, "Yuriko seems to have gotten herself in something big...something I don't want her to get involved in."

 

Julia had always thought of Yuriko as a younger sister, she was someone she always loved to play with and take care of, a sweet child who always did her best to make other happy often forgetting about her own happiness, that troubled Julia a lot, to say the least, she sighed as she sat on the sofa looking at the woman who was on the other side of the room, she looked at the device which was on the table then looked at her own device, "Windfall, search the data from this device and get any information you can on this woman."

 

 **"Roger that Ma'am,"**  The necklace glows a bright purple color as it replied to its master,  **"Beginning data analysis."**

 

 

Julia sighs as she waited for her device to finish the analysis, she glanced at the woman, "It doesn't seem like she'll be waking up anytime soon so this is the only choice we have to get information fast," she didn't exactly like this method but she needed to do this for her sake and most importantly for Yuriko. "Yeah," Amber looked at the woman.

 

 **"Data analysis complete,"**  Windfall glowed a bright purple as it replied in a mechanical female-like voice.

 

"Show me," Julia ordered her device as a virtual screen appeared showing a picture of the woman and some information about her, "Evelyn Moran, Time-Space administration bureau officer, 17 years old and an AA+ mage, born on Midchilda, birth date 0040," Julia looked at the information, "So she's from the bureau and from my home world too...well that means she's not a direct threat to Yuriko but still..." She looks at the necklace in her hand before looking back at her sister, "What did you see Amber?"

 

"Magical lights, they were two of them clashing with each other so I'd assume two mages..." Amber's eyes widen as she recalled that someone must've injured the woman in front of them, she knew Evelyn was one of the two mages but the other one was still loose.

 

"Yuriko could be in danger!" Julia rapidly looked at Amber, "Stay here and take care of her Amber," she didn't give her little sister time to say anything as she rapidly runs outside searching for Yuriko.

 

A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked around the forest, "I am sure she should've landed here," The man glared, "It's because of those bureau dogs suddenly attacking me that I lost my pray, they will pay for this," He punches the tree.

 

The man took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "I should find that woman and kill her as soon as possible...she knows too much," he looked at the sky seeming deep in thought, "To have been caught off guard by a lowly bureau dog is just disgraceful!" he was about to walk away but was stopped as he hears steps slowly coming this way making him be alert, he quickly hides behind a tree as Yuriko appears from the bushes, 'what is this little girl doing so deep in the forest?' the rogue mage thought as he readies his device just in case something happens.

 

Yuriko who was walking back home and decided to check in this place once more."I know I shouldn't be here but still..." she looked around not noticing the man who hid behind the tree, "I may find a clue since that's where I found that black haired woman injured and all."

 

'Black haired woman?! Is she talking about that bureau dog I fought, that would explain why I couldn't find her this civilian girl must've helped her out,' The man looks at Yuriko cautiously as he grips his device tighter, 'Well then I'll make that girl lead me to where that woman is.'

 

Yuriko looks around, "Hopefully I will find any sort of clue if I look around this area," she hears the blushes moving making her look behind her only to see no one, 'Must've been the wind,' she looks back in front of her as she starts walking around trying to search for any clue, she sees a purple jewel which glowed a bright color, Yuriko bends down and picks it up and puts it in her pocket before she continued searching.

 

'Just what is this kid searching for? Well, whatever,' The man quickly gets behind the little auburn haired girl and places the sword on her throat, "Don't make any move if you want to live," he says coldly.

 

Yuriko was shaken up, she knew it was a bad idea to come here but she didn't expect to get attacked like this, her heart was beating quickly but she didn't give up as she steps on the man's leg hearing him scream in pain, she rapidly bit his hand making him drop his sword, the little auburn girl took this chance to run away to a random direction only caring about losing the rogue mage.

 

"Why that little..." The man held his hands in pain as he looked at the girl run, he rapidly grabbed his sword and ran after her.

 

"I have to hide somewhere!" Yuriko continued running, she was way faster than the man not to mention she was used to the woods but Yuriko had realized that she might've run in the wrong direction and her fears where confirmed when she reaches a dead end, the little girl could only look down on the hill, "Oh no!" she looks behind her sensing something and her eyes widen when she sees the rogue mage in front of her. Yuriko would have stepped back but she was already at the age of the hill.

 

The man cut the edge of the hill with his sword making Yuriko fall while she screamed, she knew it was all over for her now and all she could do was close her eyes as she fell to her death.

 

**Uminari Hospital**

When Yuriko had woken up she had found herself in a strange and unfamiliar room. She tries to get up only to feel enormous pain in her back making her wince in pain, "Where Am I?" she looks at her hands and arms and sees they're all bandaged up, "That's right I..." she started slowly remembering what had happened, "Fell from a cliff," she looks in front of her and sees that the weird stone she had picked up was on the table. Yuriko heard the door open as she sees a woman with long blue hair and yellow eyes walking in, the woman's eyes widen as she ran toward the auburn-haired girl, "Yuriko are you alright!" The woman asked she was shocked to see the girl awake since she had been sleeping for a month since the accident. "Mrs...Riviere?" Yuriko recognized the woman as none other than Julia and Amber's mother Eloise Riviere.

 

Eloise smiled as she sat down next to Yuriko and pat her head, "It's alright now, you'll be just fine in no time Yuu, no one is going to hurt you here."

 

"Tell me what really happened who was that man?" Yuriko had so many questions in her mind. "Well this will be a bit hard to explain..." the woman stands up and took a deep breath, "And it may sound unrealistic to you."

 

"Please tell me," Yuriko wanted to know. Eloise closed her eyes, "I am sorry but you've must've been dreaming dear, you just fell off a cliff that's all, your parents are coming to visit soon, Julia and Amber will visit you when school is over," with that Eloise leaves not wanting to answer all the questions that she knew Yuriko was bound to answer closing the door behind her.

 

"It's...not a dream," Yuriko looked at the stone, "If it was I wouldn't have this."

 

**Midchilda**

in an empty area with lots of tree and bushes, a boy was lying on the ground panting for his breath, he had dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. "Get up Chrono, we're not done with training yet," A woman said she had long brown hair and light blue eyes with cat ears as well as a tail, that woman was none other than the blue-haired boy's instructor Liesearia, "This is just the beginning of our training," the woman smirked, "You've been training like this for a year, you know the drill."

 

The boy glared at the woman but stood up nonetheless, he was not going to give up so easily, Chrono Knew that this restless and difficult training is a step closer to becoming an enforcer at the time-space administration bureau, to do so he needed this kind of training and besides Chrono also had another goal he wanted to achieve which was even harder than being an Enforcer, "Let's continue Aria!"

 

Aria smiled, "That's more like it," she makes a screen appear as she starts clicking on a couple of buttons on the screen, "With that let's start the real training shall we?" many blue rings covered in runes appear around chrono and a small sphere appears inside the ring, "This one is really simple all you have to do is dodge all the attacks headed your way and get that sphere to the other side while maintaining it, if your unable to maintain the sphere or if you got shot you have to repeat the process again until you succeed before we can move on to the next faze of the training."

 

"Is that all that is to the training?" Chrono would normally be able to handle that level of training with his skills but he had to go through one of Lotte's long runs and warm up exercises which were a whole training menu of its own, what's more, he knew there was more to this raining there always was.

 

Aria smirked, "Maybe, maybe not, well you'll find out when we start." Chrono took a deep breath as he put up a fighting stance, "I am ready."

 

"That's much better," Aria raised her hand in front of her as a counter appeared in front of Chrono and started counting from 1 to 5 when the counter hit five Chrono quickly jumped up dodging the projectiles that already launched themselves at him, he spins around as he flies toward his target dodging the projectiles while flying.

 

Aria crossed her arms, "Not bad, not bad at all Chrono," she knew that her student was very skilled compared to other trainee mages his age but she was still impressed by his fast reflexes and agility, there was no need to falter though since she prepared a little surprise for her dear student, remembering her little plan made Aria smirk, "Let's see how far you'll be able to handle this."

 

Chrono was just about to grab the magical sphere when he sensed an attack headed for him, he jumped up as he looked at the projectile that hit the ground, before the blue haired boy could react he sees blue chains appear around him, "Oh no! chain bind?!"

 

"Oh very perceptive Chrono," Aria's hand was raised in front of her indicating that she was the one who created the bind, "Oh I suggest you break those binds soon" she points at the projectiles were ready to be launched.

 

"Tch.." Chrono knew that if things continue like this he'll have to repeat the training again. "Remember Chrono this isn't a tournament this is real life combat, there will be situations like this when you need to act quickly and calmly," Aria sees Chrono breaking the bind and jumping away from the projectiles, "There will be times you have to take on multiple opponents like now for example."

 

"Huh?" Chrono looks at Aria in confusion since he was just fighting her not multiple opponents. "Don't take your eyes away from your target chronosuke!" before Chrono could react he got punched in the stomach from above, he opened his eyes to see a woman who looked almost identical to Aria but with shorter hair, she even wore the same black uniform that Aria wore, the woman was, in fact, Aria's twin and Chrono's second teacher Lieselotte.

 

"Lotte..." Chrono looked at his teacher while he still lay in the ground, "Could't you at least hold back a little." Lotte smiled, "Well if I did that wouldn't be combat training now would it Chronosuke," she gave Chrono her hand and helped him up.

 

"You two can really be cruel you know that?" Chrono looked at his two teachers. Aria and Lotte just smirked, "Yep we know that actually."

 

Chrono could only sigh as he readied himself, he looked at the orb which was a few meters away from him, "Alright, I am ready to do this again."

 

"Well Lotte you heard him," Aria smiled at her twin sister. "Yep I did," Lotte smirked as she punches her open palm, "This is just getting started."

 

Chrono took a deep breath knowing there's nothing he can do about this, he had to endure this training for his goals and he planned to do that, "Let's just finish this training already."

**Bureau Headquarters**

"So...what did you find after examining the girl doctor?" Eloise hoped more than anything that Yuriko didn't have a linker core. the doctor sighed as he made a screen appear, "It's dormant but she definitely has a linker core, a fall from that hight would have caused the death of this fragile girl yet her injuries aren't that grave, I researched more into it and what I found was really interesting," The doctor continued on, "It's a rare case but it does happen, A human with really strong magic potential activating his power unconsciously but mostly in life-threatening or dangerous situations where their powers get unlocked and activating a magic spell subconcioulsy does happen, it was for a brief moment but that girl definitky used a spell that's why she's still alive now. It will continue happening and might become dangerous unless the girl learns to control her power."

 

Eloise gripped her hand tightly, "I see, I will keep that in mind, what about the rogue mage have they found him yet?" The doctor shook his head, "No, but I am sure he'll go after the girl again if we don't capture him."

 

"You're right about that," Eloise sighed as she rubbed her eyes.


End file.
